


Catfish Hunting

by MystBornLord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystBornLord/pseuds/MystBornLord
Summary: Just a quick (and late) secret santa gift for hami-flyingbytheseatofhispants on tumblr.Hope you enjoy it!





	

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CC: *CC swims up to the shore and flicks her powerful tail, spraying ac with water*

CC: “Wake up sleepy )(ead!” *she says*

AC: :33 < *ac leaps out of the way! She was already awake!*

AC: :33 < *ac tilts her head, wondering what cc wants*

CC: *CC pulls herself up onto the shore, keeping her tail in the water*

CC: “Are we still going hunting?” *She asks, hopefully*

AC: *ac perks up and nods vigorously* “of course! Im not gonna let a stuffy meowrail stop me!”

CC: Y-EA)(! M-E N-EITH-ER!

CC: OOPS! *She says*

AC: :33 < nyah, its okay!

AC: :33 < i know some people have trouble talking about things while roleplaying

AC: :33 < but you did really well!

CC: T)(ANKS!

CC: I’ve been practicing wit)( Eridan.

CC: 38D

AC: :33 < heh heh, i bet he enjoys that!

CC: He gets reely mad when I try.

CC: But he does give in after a little convincing.

CC: He’s not very good 38P

CC: BUT

CC: Were still going hunting?

AC: :33 < yep!

AC: :33 < tomorrow night as soon as the moon’s rise!

CC: Sea you then!

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

* * *

The sun has set, but the moons have yet to rise. The darkest part of the night, when Alternia’s most dangerous predators go out to prowl. You’re crouched on a rock on the coastline, and, even though it’s quite dark, your powerful hunter’s eyes have no trouble seeing the coast. As the jade moon starts to rise, you see a familiar finned face burst up from the waves.

She enthusiastically waves a trident in your direction, “HI NEPETA!”

“HI FEFURI!” You leap up and run down to the edge of the coastline as Feferi pulls herself out of the water, “Are you excited fur this?!”

“YES! GLUB GLUB GLUB!” She starts glubbing furiously.

“Eeeeehhh! So am I! Come on, I know just where to go!” With that, you begin running along the coast. You move at an easy pace so that she can keep up. She manages pretty well, so you start to run a little faster. She smirks at you, still keeping pace. You start running faster and faster, until you’re both charging down the coast at full speed. You drop to all fours and in an attempt to overtake her, but she just grins and runs PAST you.

A flash of inspiration strikes you.

You wait for her to get a little bit ahead of you. As soon as she is, you crouch down, pull back, and launch yourself at her back in a powerful tackle-pounce. You both collapse in a tangle of limbs, rolling over in the sand. It ends with her on top of you, pinning both of your arms to the ground.

After a moment, she starts giggling. She flops down onto her back next to you, and you join her in giggling. You both lay there for awhile, just giggling uncontrollably next to each other. Eventually, you both calm down and take some deep breaths. Feferi turns her head to you, and you turn towards her. She looks at you for a moment, before pushing herself up to her feet. She offers you a hand, and you happily take it.

“So, are you ready to keep going?” She asks, blushing a little.

You nod, “Yeah, we shouldn’t be far, now. Let’s go!” You decide to ignore her blush for the time being.

* * *

“IT’S GONE!”

Feferi’s shout echoes your own thoughts. It had been here, sleeping, not long ago. And now it was gone.

How fortuitous.

You wave to Feferi, “Come on, let’s go!”

“Where?” She complains. You point to the (rather obvious) tracks leading inland. She lets out a little ‘oh’ and calmy follows you as you lead the way. You sniff the air. The creatures scent is powerful, so it can’t be far.

Sure enough, after only a short trek, you find it. What’s left of it, anyway. The massive antlered hoofbeast has been disemboweled and (mostly) eaten. Feferi walks up to it.

“Awww, it’s dead!” She gives it a poke with her trident, “Now what?”

“It’s simple, silly!” You crouch down, unsheathing your claws, “We hunt the hunter!”

Feferi looks like she wants to say something, but, as she turns, the excitement fades from eyes, replaced with worry, “Not with that,” she points over your shoulder with her trident. You glance backwards.

Behind you, far over the ocean, dark storm clouds are starting to form. Seeing as how you can see them, there is no way that you could avoid it.

Instead, you grab Feferi by the hand and start running, searching desperately for shelter. This area, however, is all flat land and thin forest. Nothing that could provide substantial shelter. You keep running, though. You look for something, anything. A cave, a big tree, hell, a particularly dense bush would do, you’re not picky. The land around you remains unchanged, though. As the sky darkens, and the first few drops of rain fall down, Feferi suddenly changes direction, dragging you along.

She leads you back to the coast. The wind and rain are strong enough to make it hard to see, so you have no idea where Feferi is taking you. The rain starts to pour down faster and faster. By the time Feferi throws you into a cave and dives in after, you’re both soaked through. You roll over and rock to your feet. Feferi takes one look at you and starts shaking, hiding her face behind her hands.

“What?” You ask, seriously confused. She just points at you and starts shaking more, clearly holding in her laughter. You look down at yourself to see that you are COVERED in dust grime. You stick out your tongue and Feferi bursts out laughing. After a moment, you join in. She takes a few steps into the cave, flipping her (unfairly perfect) hair back. As she walks past you, you grab two handfuls of cave dust and throw it at her. It hits her square on, clinging to her wet clothes and skin. She yelps and looks down at her ruined clothes. She frowns for a moment, before smirking and scooping up some more cave dust. She hurls the dust at your face, and you hastily fling up an arm. She starts laughing again. Without any warning, you leap onto her, sending both of you to the ground.

You both roll around on the floor, wrestling. It’s super difficult to hold onto her. You expected that, she is a fish (sort of). What you hadn’t expected, though, is that she is STRONG. Not, like, Equius strong, but still strong enough to pin you on your back after only a minute. You lay there, unable to move and breathing heavily. You take pride in the fact that she, too, is panting from exhaustion.

You give her a predatory grin, “Well? Gonna go in for the kill?”

She cocks her head to one side, blushing just a bit, “No. I think, I’d rather have, a nap.” With that, she flops down on top of you. She falls asleep rather quickly. You consider pushing her aside, but decide against that, since you don’t want to wake her. Also, her cool, comfortable weight against you is rather soothing, and you’re starting to feel sleepy yourself. You lay back and try to get comfortable, but your arms are still pinned. So you just, sort of, close your eyes and try to sleep.

It’s surprisingly easy.

* * *

When you eventually wake up, you can’t feel Feferi on top of you, nor can you hear the storm outside. You lay there for a bit, just, enjoying the peace and quiet.

However, something starts poking you in the side, “Wake up, sleepy head,” You open your eyes to see Feferi standing over you, prodding you lightly with her trident, “there’s still plenty of night left to hunt with.” You stand and stretch languidly, Mouth yawning wide.

You suddenly spring towards the cave mouth, claws unsheathed, “Then what are you waiting fur? Let’s go!” Feferi follows in your wake as you dash off into the forest, already on the trail of new prey. Despite the recent rainfall, it’s (a little distressingly) easy to track it.

You just follow the bodies.

And there are a LOT of bodies.

As you get closer to it, you can hear it’s voice trumpet over the forest, and you can feel it’s feet shake the ground. Neither of you are fazed by it. In fact, Feferi seems to be made more determined by it.

The two of you burst out into a clearing with a massive crab-beast in it. Without pausing, you leap onto the beast’s back and dig your claws in between two plates. Bright red blood spurts from the wounds. The beast roars, shaking and trying to throw you off. Feferi lands next to you, digging her trident through its plates. You give her a grin and start climbing up the creatures back. The creature continues to flail and bellow, claws snapping at you. Halfway up its back, you risk a glance down.

Feferi is still at its lower back, digging her trident into it and ripping out chunks of carapace. You turn back to the upwards climb. As you pull out one set of claws, the creature spins, throwing you around. You hit the creature’s front, hanging onto its back from one set of claws. It reaches one claw towards you, and you sheathe your claws, sliding down its front. You spin around, digging your fingers into a space between two plates. As the creature reaches a claw towards you, you leap off and grab its arm. You scurry along its arm and latch onto its shoulder.

The creature is starting to limp considerably, probably because of Feferi. As you climb onto the creature’s head, it suddenly crashes down to the ground. You look back to see Feferi standing knee deep IN the creature’s back, trident struck down in front of her.

You give her a big grin as you slam your claws into the creature's head.

* * *

You and Feferi are sitting at the edge of the clearing, watching as various creature’s come by to feed on the dead crab-beast.

Feferi stretches and yawns, “Well, I think that was a successful hunt.”

You shuffle closer to her, “Yeah, I’m proud of my catch.”

She turns to look at you, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” you give her a quick kiss, “I am.”

She blushes furiously, and grins wickedly, “You think that I’m gonna be caught so easily?” Without another word, she dashes off into the forest, laughing.

As you follow her, grinning wide, a single thought flits across your mind,  
_This is going to wreak havoc on your shipping wall._


End file.
